P.T. Flea's Circus Troupe
P.T. Flea's Circus Troupe are a group of cars that P.T. Flea recruits for his circus in the film A Bug's Life. They appear in Cars, when the Radiator Springs residents are viewing A Bug's Life. In the movie, Flik is surprised when P.T. Flea introduces him to the group, claiming that despite their flaws, they will make him rich. Members Blinkie Blinkie, also known as the Circus Van, is a minivan with a paint scheme resembling that of a monkey. His two mirrors are extremely large, and are designed to look like ears. He is presumably based on either Francis the ladybug, Slim the stick insect, or Heimlich the caterpillar from A Bug's Life. Circus Cab The Circus Cab is the largest member of the group. He appears to be an Aeroliner Semi Hauler, and is painted green, with an orange cap and red grille, which resembles a clown nose. He is presumably based on Dim the rhinoceros beetle from A Bug's Life. '' Clutchy '''Clutchy', also known as the Circus Sedan, is a Sedan that is painted white, with a red roof and a maroon grille. The mouth on his bumper is surrounded by red lipstick. He is presumably based on either Francis the ladybug, Slim the stick insect, or Heimlich the caterpillar from A Bug's Life. Beep Beep Beep Beep, also known as the Circus Pitty, is a purple forklift and the smallest member of the group. He wears a clown nose and a red wig, not unlike the Ferrari wig that Guido sometimes wears. He is presumably either based on either Tuck or Roll, the pillbugs from A Bug's Life. '' Honkers '''Honkers', also known as the Circus GT, is a small yellow car that has a clown nose and red painted mouth. He is presumably either based on Tuck or Roll the pillbugs from A Bug's Life. '' Rimso '''Rimso', also known as the Circus Pickup, is a pickup truck that is painted white, with a red bumper, orange mirrors, and a red clown nose. He is presumably based on either Francis the ladybug, Slim the stick insect, or Heimlich the caterpillar from A Bug's Life. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"P.T. Flea's Tireless Troupe of Circus Cars might look like some small-time act, but these guys will knock your brakes pads off! They've traveled from Hartford to Hayward performing their death defying, flaming exhaust pipe jumps, and harrowing stunt driving with true professional flare!" Gallery CircusTroupeCarFinder.jpg|Car Finder profile P.T.FleaCars.jpg|''Cars'' Blinkie.jpg CircusCab.jpg Clutchy.jpg File:BeepBeepandHonkers.jpg Rimso.jpg Trivia *They are based on the Circus Bugs from A Bug's Life, another Pixar film. *Even though there are nine insects making up P.T. Flea's circus in A Bug's Life (not counting P.T. Flea himself), only six of the nine appear in the ''Cars ''version; Manny the Praying Mantis, his wife Gypsy the Moth, and Rosie the Black Widow Spider are presumably the only three members left out of the ''Cars '' version and therefore don't appear as vehicles. ru:Цирковая труппа Эмиля Блоха Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars Category:Cars Characters